


Dreaming of a Scarlet Christmas

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: A Coldflash Christmas [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len are spending their first Christmas in their first home together. Before the craziness of the family get-together later that day, they decide to set aside some time that morning for just the two of them to exchange a special gift each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a Scarlet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanwork. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Dedication: MissSugarPlum is the entire reason that this fic exists. I wish that AO3 would let me actually gift this fic for her but the site seems to like to deny she exists. It probably just can't handle her awesomeness.

Since this was their first Christmas together as a serious, committed couple in their first home, Barry wanted to have something special just for the two of them, before the big event at Joe's. There was going to be a Christmas party and then a big dinner and Barry was really hoping that this year they could get through it without Joe side-eyeing Len the whole time.

But, more than that, Barry just wanted something special to share with his boyfriend. Some quiet time together. Len had agreed and that was how they'd ended up cuddled on the plush carpeting in the family room of their home, near the lit fireplace. It was morning and they were still in their pajamas (well, Len was only in a pair of pajama pants, red flannel in a tartan design in a contrast to Barry's blue tartan pajama pants and worn t-shirt with Snow Day written on the front, and no shirt – Barry wasn't going to complain about that, nor about the gorgeous tattoos on display).

Len shifted position and slid an arm around Barry's waist to pull him closer so that he was sitting between Len's slightly bent legs, back flush with Len's chest.

“So, you wanted some time for just the two of us this morning?” he asked, taking a generous sip of his cocoa before putting it aside for the moment and nuzzling into Barry's hair a little, giving a kiss to the top of his speedster's head.

“Don't sit and pretend you didn't plan this with me,” Barry said, rolling his eyes. Despite his words, he snuggled back into his lover's embrace and felt Len grin into his hair.

“Sorry, Scarlet, I just got so distracted what with having you in my arms like this. Does things to a guy in the morning, if you know what I mean,” Len teased.

“Stop,” Barry said, nudging Len softly in the sternum with his elbow, “we're not making this dirty.”

“Hey, I just meant having you in my arms like this made me feel--”

“Len...” Barry warned.

“...like everything's right with the world. I have no idea what I did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend and...Wow...” Len interrupted himself, almost breathless like he was surprised. “I'm happy. I'm really...honestly happy. You have no idea how much of my life I've spent thinking that wasn't possible for someone like me. And...here I am, happy. With you. You make me happy, Red...”

“Oh, Len...” Barry was taken aback by the heartbreaking sweetness of what Len had just said to him. He didn't talk about things like that so often, and Barry knew that when he did it was because Len was feeling especially safe and knew he could trust Barry with whatever he was saying.

“So, it sounds like the only thing dirty around here right now, Scarlet, is your mind.” Len answered, leaning away a bit to take another sip of his cocoa.

Barry scoffed and swatted Len's knee. “Len!”

Len grinned at his boyfriend, unrepentant.

Barry took a sip of his own cocoa, before he reached over and picked up a small gift, square and wrapped with blue wrapping paper that had a winter wonderland theme to it.

“Here...I wanted you to open this when it's just the two of us.” Barry confided, blushing.

“Hm. Kinda small to be a boudoir photo...” Len said as he accepted the wrapped package and dodged another swat. “Looks like the box is a bit...deep for that, too...”

“Len, I swear I'm going to strangle you...” he would have to stifle his grin first, though.

“Now, now, Red...let's not ruin these precious moments with domestic violence. Sit back and chill.”

“That's it, give that back, I've changed my mind,” Barry said, laughing as he tried to take the package back, although he didn't give much of an effort.

Len leaned away from Barry and ripped part of the wrapping paper, grinning at his boyfriend, “Oops. Now I have to open it.”

Barry rolled his eyes and sat properly again. Still, Len noticed that he was looking a little nervous and that made him very curious about what this gift could be.

Once the paper was gone, Len's eyes widened just a little bit as he saw the box. “A snow globe company? Scarlet, are you finally embracing my puns? Oh, honey...this is...I don't even know what to say...”

“Oh my god...give it back, right now.” Barry said, reaching for the box, but Len moved it out of his reach.

“Calm down. I'm just teasing. This is sweet.”

“You haven't even opened the box yet...”

“I'm getting to that, if someone wouldn't be so grabby.”

Barry rolled his eyes, but made to actually behave himself so Len removed any tape that was holding the box closed and pulled the lid up, moving tissue paper aside and pulled out a medium-sized snow globe.

Looking it over, he finally noticed the scene inside of it and his eyes widened just a fraction. “Barry...this is...”

“Our first real date, when we sat on the bench in the town square, eating ice cream even though it was already too cold for that and--”

“And our first kiss...” the first one that really meant something, anyway, that wasn't just a quick thing in the heat of battle that had happened a month before they got their shit together and admitted there was something worth exploring and went on...their first date.

“You tasted like caramel and vanilla.” Barry smiled at the memory.

Len chuckled, remembering how he'd imagined he could taste Barry's chocolate caramel swirl for hours after the date was over.

“Barry, this is...this is perfect. I love it. Thank you...” he had no idea what this had cost, but it was clearly custom and made-to-order. The figures that represented himself and Barry on the miniature bench in the scene even looked kind of like them.

“I was worried you'd think it was too sappy...”

“No, Barry. I'll love this forever. Thank you.” Len said and leaned to kiss his boyfriend, soft and gentle.

When they pulled away, Barry was blushing again but he was relieved and pleased. Len had liked the gift, startling Barry with how much he'd liked it.

Len was glad they were alone, because it would be a lie to say he wasn't moved by the thoughtfulness and the love that was clearly involved in this gift.

“Here...this seems inadequate in comparison, but...” Len reached to pick up the gift he had set aside for his boyfriend to open this morning, handing it over to him gently.

“It's from you, Len, so whatever it is...it can't be inadequate.” Barry replied, making Len's chest feel tight and warm.

Barry unwrapped it to find...another box. “For real? Len, if this is like nesting dolls with boxes I'm gonna be mad...”

Len grinned, “I thought you said you'd be happy with whatever I got you?”

“Did you seriously just give me a bunch of empty boxes to unwrap?” Barry was annoyed. What a time for his boyfriend's weird sense of humor.

Len just grinned, mischief in his eyes.

Barry really only had to open four boxes before he got to the bottom. “A shirt...” he asked, noticing what it was before he even pushed the tissue paper aside.

“Not just a shirt.” Len said.

Barry pushed the paper aside and saw the emblem on the front, the shirt folded to make it clearly visible. A snowflake with sharp points and a lightning bolt down the center.

“This is just like--”

“My tattoo.” Len said, indicating his newest tattoo, which at this point wasn't brand new anymore, above his heart.

“Oh, Len...this is really sweet...” Barry had secretly wished that he could get a matching tattoo but his healing ability made that impossible. It was nice to have something else he could wear for it, though.

“Come on, take it out. Try it on. I wanna see if it fits.”

“I'm sure it'll fit.”

“C'mon, Red. You know you want to.”

“I'm already wearing a shirt.”

“So take it off. Humor me, Scarlet.”

Barry smiled, shaking his head a little at his boyfriend's eagerness. But the truth was, Barry was eager, too, and so he took the shirt out of the box, spreading it out a little.

Just as he was about to strip his own shirt off he noticed a little bump or bulge in the pocket.

“Hey, what's this?” he asked, picking the shirt up again and reaching into the pocket and feeling…

He gave a slight gasp and his heart nearly stopped. He was sure of it.

Gently, Barry removed the little bit of tape he could feel holding it in place so that it wouldn't slip or fall out, and took it out to reveal…

“LEN!”

“I hope you don't mind me wanting to do this while we're alone...”

“Mind!? Oh my god, Len...this is...I just...oh my god...”

It was a ring, a silver band with a small red diamond embedded in the center, a snowflake design on one side of it and a lightning bolt design on the other side. On the inside the inscription, “You melted my heart, Scarlet” was present in delicate script.

“Will you marry me, Barry?” Len asked when Barry looked up at him with tearful eyes and a still-shocked expression.

“Of course I'll marry you, Lenny...” Barry said, looking up at his fiance – oh god his fiance!! – and taking the opportunity to lean into him, pressing their lips together in what began as a soft kiss and turned into a slow, deep kiss.

“Here...try it on. I want to see if it fits...” Len whispered against Barry's lips as they pulled back just a fraction for air.

Len took the ring from his fiance and slid it into place on his left ring finger.

“Perfect fit.” he murmured, feeling Barry's lips spread into a smile.

Len couldn't help an answering smile and he kissed Barry again, softer this time as it was difficult to properly kiss his speedster while they were both smiling like idiots.

He felt Barry reach up to wipe away a tear he hadn't even known had fallen down his cheek. Leonard Snart would never admit to crying over Barry accepting his proposal...but maybe one day Leonard Allen could be coaxed into admitting it after a little too much eggnog.

They'd have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually began this fic with them already being married, but partway through I gasped and thought, "what IF??" and went back and rewrote some of it. If you notice a mistake where I say or allude to them being married already, please let me know so that I can fix it.
> 
> The design on the shirt and for the tattoo were inspired by this: http://filledwiththislight.tumblr.com/post/135344398984/because-someone-had-to-do-it
> 
> ...I apologize for the title. I suck at them.


End file.
